


Under Pressure

by PapaFrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFrita/pseuds/PapaFrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy es todo lo que nadie esperaría que fuese, un pandillero, un renegado y un antisocial. Albus Potter es todo lo que todos esperan que fuese, un modelo a seguir, listo, atento y educado. Si le queremos echar la culpa a alguien, digamos que es la presión, que nos puede lanzar a distintos puntos, a distintos fondos. O es culpa de Rose Weasley, que es de todo, incluso mala influencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos. Otra historia, espero no alargarme ni estancarme. Sin beta, así que les agradezco mucho el leer. Espero les guste.
> 
> Seguimos en el post Reliquias ¿qué le voy a hacer? si los amo y están ahí, tan claros que no puedo dejar de imaginarlos. 
> 
> ¡Ningún personaje es mío! Son de una tipa rubia que vive lejos y claramente no tiene idea de esto. Ah, y no gano nada, solo entretenerme mucho haciendo esto. Todos los capítulos son nombres de canciones, solo porque la música es mi gran musa y algo de crédito merece.

**UNDER PRESSURE**

_\- Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking, Can't we give ourselves one more chance, Why can't we give love that one more chance, Why can't we give love give love give love give love- Queen_

**Capitulo** **1: Under The Gun (The Killers)**

Miro una vez más al otro lado del salón, esperando con ansias una mirada de reconocimiento, de complicidad, de lo que fuera. Aun sentía los labios y otras zonas del cuerpo latir por lo ocurrido hacia unos veinte minutos en el corredor del quinto piso, y aun así, Scorpius Malfoy no era capaz de tan siquiera dirigirle una ojeada siquiera indiferente. Lo más triste o patético, según desde donde se mire, era que Albus sabía que la miraba no iba a ocurrir.

 

La claridad de su ultimo pensamiento lo hizo desistir. Bajo la vista a su plato repleto de comida, tenía un hambre voraz y no importaba cuanto lo ignorara Malfoy, él comería de todas formas. Suspiro y comenzó a tragar.

 

-¿Cómo está el chico más guapo del colegio?- Susurro una voz demasiado melosa en su odio. Albus suspiro casi imperceptiblemente y recordó la vaga pregunta que le hacía Rose de cuando en cuando  '¿Por qué sales con esa pesada?'. No tenía idea, pero si se era absolutamente sincero, tal vez podría reconocer que era por miedo. A Connie sus padres la amaban, sus amigos la aceptaba y era la mejor amiga de su hermana, compartían amigos y clases y terminar con ella no tenia forma de ser discreto o si quiera conversado. Albus había asistido en el pasado a dos rupturas de Connie y tenía claro que la chica no solo lo pondría verde con media escuela, sino que haría todo para quedar como la más absoluta víctima del monstruo de Albus Potter.

 

-Y lo es, si pensamos en las marranadas que tienes en la cabeza- Pensó con pesadez.

 

No podía romper con Connie, porque nadie se esperaba que rompiera con Connie.

 

-¿U tú?- pregunto Albus, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, volteando la vista a la chica de enormes ojos negros que le abrazaba, la que rozo sus labios en un escueto beso antes de sentarse a su lado.

 

-Muy bien, mi madre me mando el ultimo catalogo de Agnes Cliff, la diseñadora mágica ¿Te lo puedes creer?- Albus agradeció tener la boca llena de comida. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 

Al menos Connie no pedía mucho. No pedía magreos intensos y no pedía sexo, porque llevaba anillo de castidad. Y no pedía mucha platica, le bastaba con que Albus la escuchara, o hiciera que la escuchaba.

 

De forma casi inconsciente volvió a dirigir su vista a la mesa Slytherin. Scorpius estaba sentado donde mismo, conversando con sus compañeros de forma animada, llevándose el tenedor con comida de forma distraída a la boca. Albus trago con fuerza al recordar la textura de esa boca, y sonrojado decidió dejar de mirar.

 

No entendía su cuelgue. No entendía que demonios le veía a ese escuálido de Scorpius Malfoy.

 

No lo entendía.

 

Intento repasar mentalmente al chico. Era delgado, alto y desgarbado. Usaba el cabello largo y casi siempre despeinado, usaba botas ruidosas y toscas en vez de zapatos. Usaba pantalones rotos y no parecía haber mandado a lavar su túnica jamás en los seis años que llevaba en el colegio. Usaba gafas horrendas para leer y tenia siempre una postura de total indiferencia frente al mundo. Era burlón e irónico y no tenía amigos.

 

-Scorpius es increíble, en vez de volverse un niñito perfecto u odioso, solo dejo de importarle el mundo- Le había explicado Rose hacía mucho tiempo. Porque si, Scorpius Malfoy si tenía un amigo, Rose Weasley, con quien compartía clases, comidas, cuchicheos y casa. No es que esas cosas le dieran envidia, que va, si Scorpius solía molestarlo y burlarse de él cada vez que tenia ocasión, pero a veces, soñaba que volvía a tener el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza y esta vez le pedía -rogaba- que lo mandara a Slytherin en lugar de a Gryffindor. Pero era solo un sueño y solía despertar con el amargo sabor de boca de que eso era imposible.

 

De alguna forma absurda, sentía que estar en la casa de Slytherin, seria mas sencillo. Si estuviese con las serpientes, la casa que aun después de años post guerra seguía siendo la lacra, nadie tendría grandes expectativas sobre él. Quizás no sería el chico, hijo del Niño que Vivió y Venció, igualito a su padre. Quizás no tendría que ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no tendría que ser el primero de la clase, no tendría que tener una novia guapa y popular y quizás no tendría que buscar hacer exactamente lo que todos pensaban que tenía que ser. O al menos, nadie esperaría nada de él. Y quizás podría estar con Malfoy, ser su amigo o escuchar sus burlas antes de dormirse. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y algo dentro de sí mismo grito -¡Patético!

 

-No sueñes Potter, yo no tendría algo serio contigo ni aun que me obligaran- le había dicho un par de noches atrás el rubio. Y seguramente era cierto, por que imaginar obligando a hacer algo a Scorpius era imaginárselo revelándose contra eso.

 

-Me voy a dormir- Dijo cuando Connie estaba demasiado enzarzada en una conversación con Lily para prestarle mucha atención. Le beso la mejilla y dejo el gran comedor, obligándose a no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.

 

Cuando llego a la escalera central, se quedo un momento ahí, esperando. Una corazonada quizás.

 

-No va a venir- dijo un susurro, era Rose, que se había acercado a él sigilosa.

 

-¿De quién hablas?- Pregunto volteándose, deseoso de ver la típica comitiva de Rose, pero no había nadie más que su prima.

 

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Al- Albus la miro con atención. Rose era asquerosamente lista y entrometida.

 

-No sé de que...

 

-Tranquilo, él tampoco me ha dicho palabra, pero medio me enferma que me crean así de estúpida- Rose arrugo el rostro y cambio de poses. Una pandillera por donde se le viera, desde esa absurda cantidad de aros en las orejas hasta su pantalón parchado en las rodillas -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Tú le tienes unas ganas horrendas, es como ver a un perro merodeando una carnicería, se te hace agua la boca, pelmazo.

 

Albus la miro con terror.

 

-¿Vamos afuera?

 

Había comenzado a fumar casi por mera precisión social y en absoluto secreto. De toda la enorme cantidad de familia que tenia, siempre se había sentido mas cómodo con James y con Rose, no precisamente en ese orden y ambos fumaban como adictos en abstinencia.

 

Se alejaron lo suficiente para que las antorchas del castillo no los iluminaran de forma directa, estaban a unos cuantos metros del Bosque Prohibido y sabían que las posibilidades de que les descubrieran eran bajas, aun quedaban unas dos horas para el toque de queda.

 

-¿Sabías que nuestro abuelo tenía un libro de detenciones propio? Es increíble, en la tapa dice 'J. Potter' con letras negras de máquina de escribir y abajo, garabateado a mano pone 'la peor pesadilla de cualquier docente'- Rose sonrió- Lo encontré hoy.

 

-¿Otra vez te mandaron a limpiar el depósito?

 

-Ojala, me mandaron a ordenar los archivos del séptimo piso. Una sala entera, tengo detención hasta navidad, como mínimo- Rose encendió su cigarrillo con la mirada- Una cagada- susurro después.

 

-¿Qué hiciste?

 

Rose sonrió y le miro llena de alegría. Sus travesuras solían tener trasfondos profundos, razones de peso- Les puse una posición en la jarra de té de la sala de profesores- comento seria- A las profesoras les salió bigote y a los profesores les salieron pechos.

 

Albus tardo medio segundo en imaginarlo y fue suficiente para hacerlo estallar en carcajadas.

 

-Se lo merecen, rechazaron mi proyecto de baños mixtos sin siquiera leerlo ¿Lo puedes creer?- agrego molesta- Que manga de trogloditas- bufo con fuerza, lo que produjo que columnas de humo se le escaparan por la nariz como a los toros de las caricaturas.

 

-No sé por qué haces esas tonterías.

 

-Por que revelarse es entretenido Albus- Rose le miro de forma intensa y Albus comenzó a imaginar el discurso que se estaba cuajando- Deberías intentarlo, no tienes que ser siempre perfecto Albus, no tienes que tener tan buenas calificaciones y no tienes que ocultar tus gustos.

 

-No me gusta Malfoy.

 

-Me refería a que te gustan los hombres- dijo Rose con aire de falsa inocencia- pero si tú lo dices...

 

-Rose, no- Albus al fin decidió encender su cigarrillo y lo calo profundo antes de agregar- Mis padres no lo soportarían, tienen a James que es un revelado sin vuelta y tienen a Lily que, bueno, ya sabes.

 

-Sí, es una rematada- Rose se rasco la nuca- ¿Cómo y por qué seremos parientes?

 

-Eso, no puedo.

 

-Tío Harry no tiene pinta de ser bueno para juzgar.

 

-No es eso, es el verlo feliz y radiante cada vez que llega una carta de felicitación o de aviso de que hice algo bien- Albus suspiro con fuerza. Sabía que sus padres tenían un montón de expectativas en él, porque James no había cumplido ninguna. No jugaba Quidditch y todos los años tenía que dar exámenes extraordinarios para pasar de grado, sumado a su revelación familiar de no asistir nunca más a una fiesta del ministerio y en general de pasarse por el forro cualquier comentario reprobatorio de quien fuese.  

 

Rose le lanzo una mirada de profunda compasión, la chica parecía una presa recién salida de prisión, pero era asombrosamente comprensiva y aun que muchos no le creyeran, muy sensible -Eres un tonto- dijo en un tono lleno de ternura y afecto- Vamos, ya se viene el toque y tengo revolcón.

 

Terminaron de fumar entre risas y comentarios medio sucios, se fueron al castillo dándose empujones de afecto. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Albus creyó ver algo de lastima en la mirada de Rose, cuando este comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

 

Intento rememorar cuando todo se había ido al carajo. Hasta los catorce años, el asunto había sido muy fácil y claro. Tenía que ser bueno y hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, a sus tíos, a su familia, sus amigos y profesores. No era difícil, buenas notas y buen desempeño, sonrisas por aquí y por allá, guardarse lo malo para sí mismo y solo dejar ver lo bueno.

 

Pero llegaron los catorce y si a los once la explosión hormonal no toco a Albus Potter, vaya que si lo logro a los catorce. O quizás no fueron las hormonas, al menos, no ellas solas. Mucha culpa tenía en el asunto el puto de Scorpius Malfoy, que quizás a los catorce llamarlo puto era excesivo, pero a los dieciséis ya se sentía con más propiedad, aunque no se sintiera con el derecho a decirlo, pero si a pensarlo, a veces, cuando estaba molesto (solo cuando estaba molesto).

 

Tenía catorce y estaba dando vueltas por el Bosque Prohibido, buscando plantas para un trabajo de Botánica. La caminata lo llevo a la orilla del lago, y justo ahí, entre un montón de ramas, bastante oculto a la vista, estaba Scorpius Malfoy medio acostado contra un árbol con un mastodonte encima, eso o un chico enorme. Se estaban dando un beso o haciendo un examen de esófago, Albus jamás lo tuvo claro.

 

Termino clavado en el mismo lugar donde había avistado la escena, medio anonadado por la forma en que Scorpius se movía y en como enredada sus dedos en el cabello del otro chico y como los dos se acompasaban. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero en algún momento Scorpius abrió los ojos, lo vio y ni se inmuto. Siguió con su beso torniquete, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a seguir con lo suyo. Albus jamás se había sentido tan ignorado, sonrojado, confundido y, lo reconoce ahora, caliente como en ese momento, mirando un beso ajeno.

 

Finalmente, cuando el asunto se puso más _intenso_ , Albus se fue, pensando en que Scorpius ya se le acercaría y le pediría discreción o lo amenazaría con esa cadena que colgaba de sus pantalones rotos o lo que fuera. Pero Scorpius jamás comento el tema, ni siquiera pareció afectado cuando se encontraron en el gran comedor después del incidente- ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo por el bosque, Potter Segundo?- fue lo único que pregunto, lleno de desfachatez. Albus se sonrojo y solo atino a decir- Bien, gracias.

 

El tiempo paso y si Albus pensó que tarde o temprano la imagen mental se iría de sus pensamientos, se equivoco de pe a pa. La escena comenzó a mutar y lo que era un beso medio acostado sobre un árbol, fue un beso de pie, sobre una mesa e incluso sobre una cama. El mastodonte comenzó a cambiar en su imaginación y antes de darse cuenta, la imagen de sí  mismo besando a Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a colarse en sus mejores sueños, en todos sus sueños. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba estar dormido para soñarlo. Fue el momento en que mas agradeció ser capitán y tener acceso al baño de los Prefectos.

 

Cuando cumplió quince, decidió que todo eso era culpa de las hormonas, de la edad, del estrés, de su hermano que se vivía besuqueando con todo el mundo y del mundo en general, así que, haciendo caso a Rose, que solía decir- Todo se arregla con sexo- decidió tener novia.

 

Habían un montón de chicas que le escribían cartas de amor y le miraban a la distancia, pero Albus pensó que quizás sería mejor tener de novia a alguien conocido. Movido por la inexperiencia y la necesidad, termino aceptando salir a tomar un helado con Angélica, una chica de su curso, pero Hufflepuff. Estaba medio demente y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba teniendo conversaciones sobre el nombre de sus futuros hijos.

 

James puso el grito en el cielo cuando lo supo y solo para molestar, le mando una carta a sus padres pidiéndole condones para Albus, 'Padre, _Samuel_ es un nombre horrendo, salva a mis sobrinos' escribió. Cuando Albus recibió un paquete con doce condones extra resistentes de parte de su padre, con la nota 'James me dijo, se que son un montón de tonterías ¿verdad? pero por si acaso, si necesitas mas, me dices y te subo la mesada. Un beso', casi le da un infarto. Jamás supo si madre se entero de la nota, pero apenas James le conto muerto de la risa, Albus escribió una rectificación y un 'James es un descerebrado, con todo el respeto'. Y termino con Angélica, por si acaso.

 

Lo más tristes, era que ni Angelina, ni sus besos ni sus obsesiones sirvieron para erradicar la imagen de un Scorpius Malfoy, sonrojado y jadeante, mientras le besaba el cuello enredando los dedos en esa cabellera rubia y desordenada.

 

Connie vino después, Lily se encargo de que se conocieran y conversaran. Era un año menor, era rubia y bonita y en un comienzo sirvió, tenia quince años y era un chico de respetar los tiempos. Lo del anillo de castidad le daba la seguridad de no sexo, porque él no se sentía preparado para eso, él quería besos y sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. Pensó que era lo mejor.

 

Llevaba como dos meses con Connie y seguía repitiéndose que en fondo tenía que ser una chica esplendida, por que Lily la llevo infinidad de veces a la casa y sus padres la adoraban, cuando James le invito a una fiesta en Slytherin, siendo James de Gryffindor.

 

-Alcohol, sexo y rock and roll ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?- había dicho. Albus pensó en no ir. Rose pensó que no querría ir, así que lo fue a buscar a la sala común de los leones y casi arrastras lo llevo a las mazmorras.

 

Albus por primera vez en quince años, se vio rodeado de un montón de chicos bebiendo, fumando, bailando y conversando de un montón de tonterías con un montón de groserías. Habían juegos absurdos con castigos de contenido etílico por una esquina, besuqueos por la otra y conversaciones de borrachos por la otra. Se sentía fuera de lugar y lleno de excitación contenida. Cuando James le vio, casi lo derriba del enorme abrazo que le planto, como si Albus estuviese llegando de un largo viaje.

 

-¡Es tan genial verte aquí!- dijo y le paso una lata de cerveza, de malta, con cinco grados de alcohol.

 

Nadie ahí parecía interesado en él. Un par de chicas quizás si, quizás se le acercaron y le hablaron muy cerca, rozando muchas cosas y eso, pero Albus no encontró nada reprobatorio. Confraternizar es importante, decía su padre, y nunca habían definido bien que era confraternizar.

 

Paso la noche, Albus solo bebió cerveza, converso con un montón de chicos que no conocía y jugo un par de rondas a juegos absurdos, como el Verdad o Castigo y los Dados.

 

Y Scorpius Malfoy estaba _ahí._ Se topaban, Scorpius se burlaba o hacia comentarios hilarantes, le sonreía y parecía a cada minuto un poco mas borracho.

 

-Claro que si, toma vodka el muy burro- refunfuño Rose cuando Albus le pregunto si su amigo no estaría ya bastante ebrio.

 

-Los Malfoy tenemos descendencia Rusa- dijo Scorpius, aun que sonó como 'dosmafoy tenemosh deshendencia ruuuza'.

 

Y paso. Paso que Scorpius estaba ebrio hasta las cejas y Rose tenia a una chica sentada sobre su regazo y estaban muertas de la risa y Albus estaba ahí, medio ido, no muy borracho, mirando como Scorpius intentaba ponerse de pie. Cuando el rubio lo logro, trastabillo y Albus supuso que algún orangután lo ayudaría (en su mente, Scorpius siempre tenía orangutanes al asecho), pero Scorpius dio un par de tumbos y no paso nada. Albus era y es un cabello, su madre siempre lo lucia como mono de feria con eso, así que, lo mas raudo que le permitieron las seis latas de cerveza de malta con cinco grados de alcohol, se puso de pie y fue en ayuda del chico ebrio en apuros, quien había llegado hasta la boca en la muralla que llevaba a las habitaciones.

 

Lo tomo de la cintura desde la espalda, Scorpius medio se giro y dijo algo como -¡Eh!- pero no se zafo, cuando vio a Albus, volteando la solo la cabeza, incluso cambio el semblante de enojo y sonrió -Pensé que era otro, pero no- aunque sonó mucho mas distorsionado y alcoholizado.

 

Albus se sonrojo y todas las zonas de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo escuálido de Malfoy, comenzaron a arder. Scorpius dio un paso y Albus con él, sosteniéndolo desde atrás, sintiendo su aroma a alcohol, cigarrillos y algo desconocido. Estaba intoxicado de Malfoy y la sensación de mareo aumento.

 

Las mazmorras eran totalmente distintas a las de Gryffindor. Allí no había una escalera en espiral, sino que un enorme pasillo, oscuro y largo como el infierno. Albus pudo ver distintos puntos de luz e imagino que serian las otras entradas ¿Cuantas habitaciones había allí? ¿Cuántos pisos? Imposible saberlo, Slytherin era raro que te cagas.

 

Caminaron un par de metros, hablando alguna tontería sin sentido, de borrachos, rozándose mucho, alejándose del ruido de la sala común y en algún momento, Albus fue consciente de muchas cosas a la vez. De la cercanía de Scorpius, de su olor, de que estaban solos, y estaba oscuro. De que Malfoy estaba casi apoyado contra él y de que llevaban un rato afirmados de una muralla.

 

Albus siempre a intentando rememorar como comenzó, que dijo o que hizo que produjo que Malfoy se volteara y quedara atrapado entre sus brazos, haciendo evidente la diferencia de estaturas. Recuerda que fue un momento extenso, ese de mirarse de frente, en la penumbra. No recuerda que pensó ni que paso, ni si alguno de los dos dijo algo, solo tiene memoria para el beso.

 

El beso.

 

El puto beso. El mejor y el peor de su corta vida.

 

Fue culpa del cabezazo, ese que se dieron por estar comentándose cosas muy juntos, culpa de la escasa luz. Scorpius estaba ahí y cuando Albus sintió su aliento tibio, las ganas de besarlo se transformaron en necesidad.

 

Comenzó con un roce de labios, Scorpius quiso decir algo, pero Albus le labio la boca de forma tosca, y su respuesta fue un Scorpius acortando la distancia. Había mucho labio y mucha lengua. Mucha descoordinación y asimetría, Scorpius era pequeño en los brazos de Albus, rodaron y Albus lo apoyo contra el muro, Scorpius estaba en puntas de pie y cuando sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Albus, este recién fue consciente de que tenía una erección quizás desde cuándo.

 

Scorpius tenía el cabello largo y su boca sabia a gloria, Albus se vio jadeando contra él antes de ser consciente, sus dedos se debatían entre enredarse en ese cabello rubio y despeinado o hundirse en esa espalda hasta donde deja de llamarse espalda.

 

Todo fue muchísimo peor cuando Scorpius se curvo contra Albus, cuando obligo a su cuerpo a entrar en contacto con el moreno. La sensación fue tan nueva como asfixiante. Albus gimió fuerte y Scorpius aprovecho para comenzar a mordisquearle la oreja. Todos los roces y tocamientos lo estaban volviendo loco, Albus quería más, quería más piel y mas contacto, pero era nuevo en el asunto y no tenía idea de que quería, solo tenía la sensación de que si soltaba a Malfoy, este se le escurriría por los brazos como aceite, o que despertaría de un muy buen sueño y ambas cosas lo aterraban.

 

Cuando sus manos dieron con la piel bajo de la ropa de la zona de la espalda baja, fue cuando Malfoy se removió. Albus descubrió que Scorpius también tenía fiesta en la entrepierna y también parecía encantado de conocerle.

 

Pero algo paso, y fue algo nefasto. Scorpius pareció reaccionar de un profundo sopor cuando sus caderas se tocaron, Albus ni siquiera vio venir el empujón que le alejo de ese cuerpo casi raquítico en medio del mejor magreo que había tenido hasta el momento.

 

-Me voy a dormir- dijo un Scorpius ligeramente más compuesto que el borracho de los tumbos de hacia un rato- Muérete, Potter- fue su dulce despedida.

 

Scorpius se puso a caminar por el corredor sin siquiera arreglarse el cabello, Albus lo siguió casi por inercia, fueron apenas unos metros. El rubio llego a su habitación, se metió dentro y dio un sonoro portazo, sin mirar atrás.

 

Albus se quedo parado cerca de la puerta por un rato infinito a su memoria, con los labios y las manos ardiendo, con un hambre y una necesidad que jamás había sentido.

 

Las ganas de masturbarse, gritar, aporrear la puerta e insultar a Malfoy lo embargaron todas juntas, sin orden ni control. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, en pleno toque de queda y sin ningún cuidado a no ser descubierto. Se metió dentro de la primera sala que se topo, lanzo un hechizo silenciador y un segundo después comenzó a destruir el mobiliario. Sin magia, solo movido por la rabia y la frustración.

 

Tuvo que reparar todo y volver a su dormitorio. Recuerda que durmió hasta tarde y como pocas veces en la vida, no entreno. Recuerda que se comió los sesos por días, pensando en que hacer, la próxima vez que se topara con el puto Malfoy.

 

(Continuara)


	2. Fascination Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos y todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, la verdad es que son el mejor aliciente que alguien puede esperar.
> 
> También quiero pedir disculpas por las demoras, soy algo inestable en los tiempo y en verdad lo lamento. A aquellos que se quedaron y siguen leyendo: MUCHAS GRACIAS.
> 
> Y finalmente MUY BUENAS NOTICIAS! Al fin tengo beta, y es maravillosa. Además de arreglar todas mis atrocidades ortográficas y gramaticales, va y me da las mejores porras del mundo y como si fuese poco, me aconseja ¿Qué más podría pedir? En verdad, muchas gracias querida Maye Malfter, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti.

**UNDER PRESSURE**

**Capitulo 2:  Fascination Street**

_\- Because i feel it all fading and paling and i'm begging to drag you down with me, to kick the last nail in-_ The Cure

 

¿Hace cuanto que se estaba magreando con Albus Potter? Scorpius lanzó una densa nube de humo producto de esos cigarros americanos que le había conseguido James. Eran fuertes y sentía como le raspaban la garganta y le hacían pedazos los pulmones.

 

Sabía cuando había comenzado, él mismo se lo había impuesto como la primera y la última vez, pero no le fue posible. Después de la jodida fiesta en Slytherin, donde primaba más hacer idioteces que la compostura, evitar a Potter había sido condenadamente difícil.

 

Scorpius nunca había sido bueno para agachar la cabeza, cuando tenía seis años, un grupo de chicos de la primaria mágica le golpearon hasta cansarse, por ser el nieto de Lucius Malfoy. Era común que le insultaran, que le gritaran y le humillaran. Scorpius conoció lo que era tener una amiga cuando Rose Weasley, en el primer viaje en tren al colegio, se lió a golpes con unos chicos que estaban molestando a Scorpius.

 

—No tienen derecho ¡Ellos son mayores! —había dicho escandalizada. Luego se enteraría que Rose Weasley había nacido en medio de un flujo imparable de nacimientos y que desde pequeña había buscado formas para resaltar en su enorme y colorida familia.

 

Se hicieron amigos en ese mismo viaje de un millar de horas. Rose dijo que toda su familia había ido a Gryffindor, pero ella quería cambiarlo.

 

—Hay muchos prejuicios contra Slytherin, y los prejuicios son malos —había sentenciado una Rose de once años, que tuvo el sombrero seleccionador por mucho más tiempo del necesario sobre la cabeza.

 

El asunto era que James y Rose eran los inadaptados de una familia de completos adaptados. Los Potter y los Weasley eran como la nobleza dentro del mundo mágico, todos querían tener contacto con ellos o ser parte de sus reuniones. Los Malfoy apenas hacia un par de años habían logrado algo de paz, su padre había cumplido condena mucho antes de que él naciera, pero aun así era una paria.

 

Scorpius era desagradable, odioso, molestoso e irónico con todo el mundo, menos con sus padres, porque bastante tenían con todo el mundo siendo desagradable con ellos, además, Scorpius no tenía nada contra sus dulces y condescendientes progenitores, su bronca iba contra esa sociedad que se jactaba de ser inclusiva, pero que no lograba separar las cosas. Su padre hacía mucho que había pedido disculpas y reconocido sus errores, pero al parecer, nunca sería suficiente.

 

Al menos tenían dinero, lo que les permitía huir de Inglaterra cada verano.

 

Cuando Scorpius llego a los brazos del perfecto Albus Potter, quien le sostenía cuan damisela en apuros, se sintió derrotado. Era como si toda la brillantez del comportamiento de Potter le fuese a sacar de su pozo de miserias y cinismo. Scorpius no lo quería, sus mil y un barreras personales habían evitado que le hicieran daño, Potter con su sonrisa de dientes perfectos, no podía venir a alterar eso.

 

Decidió ignorarlo.

 

Sin embargo, el asunto se torno difícil. Potter lo miraba con un anhelo casi tangible. Scorpius podía sentir su mirada todo el tiempo. Albus, el chico de las mejores calificaciones y los constantes puntos a su casa, lo seguía con la vista todo el jodido tiempo. Scorpius mantuvo su postura firme durante muchas semanas, al comienzo por rabia -¿Qué se cree de mirarme así?- pero el sentimiento fue mutando, y lo que al principio le creaba desconfianza, terminó haciéndole sentir deseado. No era un sentimiento conocido por él, quien solía ser observado como excremento sobre el césped recién cortado.

 

Albus le miraba como si quisiera comérselo y Scorpius, a pesar de tener una vida sexual bastante activa, no se lograba acostumbrar.

 

Sabía que no tenía la elegancia que su padre y abuelo habían exigido en generaciones anteriores. Sabía que no tenía el porte y ni siquiera el cuerpo como para atraer a alguien como Albus. Albus se veía siempre tan guapo, tan masculino y encantador. Scorpius usaba cadenas y ropa enorme, rara vez sonreía y siempre los miraba a todos de la forma más cínica que encontraba. No entendía que rayos le veía Potter, si solo habían tenido un beso en una estúpida fiesta, nada que un adolescente cualquiera no hiciera.

 

—Seguro que nadie, jamás le había dado plantón— se dijo a sí mismo una mañana, mientras observaba su rostro pálido después de la ducha matutina. Tenía ojeras, Scorpius nunca había logrado dormir muy bien, no después de que lo dejaran amarrado en el bosque prohibido en segundo año. Y tenía la piel tan pálida, de aspecto enfermizo. Y estaba su rostro, sin formas muy masculinas. Físico no tenía que ser, la única respuesta a la obsesión de Potter era que él, Scorpius Malfoy, era el primer ser del planeta que se negaba a sus deseos. 

 

Su descubrimiento le dio una nueva sensación de poder. Tenía algo que Potter quería y estaba claro que Potter no sabía recibir una negativa. Se sonrió.

 

Desde ese día, comenzó a sostener las miradas de Albus, comenzó a sonreírle de forma irónica, a disfrutar haciendo pequeñas demostraciones de falso interés. Aun recordaba cuando el idiota lo había visto en el bosque con Erik, la cara de espanto y horror. En ese momento había pensando que era asco, ahora se estaba planteando, que quizás, había sido curiosidad.

 

A veces, Scorpius se preguntaba si era que Albus creía que no había otros chicos gay en Hogwarts, por que no veía otra razón para que un chico brillante y adaptado lo mirara a él, un inadaptado de manual, con ese deseo tan latente. O quizás lo estaba confundiendo todo, quizás la distorsión de sus pensamientos y sus ideas le estaba llenando la mente de impresiones equivocadas, quizás Potter miraba como pastelillo a todo el mundo. Comenzó a experimentar a ver si sus deducciones eran correctas.

 

Se acerco a una serie de chicos raros que sabia no le rechazarían. Sabía que no era guapo, pero al menos tampoco era repulsivo.

 

Comenzó a tontear otra vez con Erik en clases, y para su sorpresa era la mirada de Albus Potter la única enfadada. Una que otra avergonzada o quizás asqueada, pero solo Albus parecía querer echar humo por la nariz. Scorpius sabía que Erik era un idiota que solo sabía aprovechar la ocasión. Scorpius solo tenía que hacer un movimiento casi inocente, para que el chico se recargara sobre él.

 

Sin embargo, ni es sus más retorcidos planes pensó en un Albus Potter casi atacándolo en la biblioteca, un par de meses después del torpe beso en Slytherin.

 

— ¿Qué le ves a Sutton? — Preguntó Albus, abordándolo en el pasillo de Botánica de la biblioteca.

 

— ¿Erik? —Preguntó de vuelta Scorpius, inocentemente, alzando la vista del pesado libro que tenia entre las manos.

 

—Sí, ese —dijo Albus, con tono molesto. Estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de Scorpius, bloqueando la salida.

 

—Que te importa —dijo Scorpius, volviendo a la lectura.

 

—Es enorme —dijo Albus y aún cuando Scorpius no lo estaba mirando, sabía que se estaba acercando.

 

—Lo sé —Scorpius levantó la vista del libro y observó de forma lasciva a Albus— Es lo mejor de todo.

 

Albus jadeó, tenía un rictus de enojo muy impropio de si mismo, Scorpius siempre le vía sonriendo y rodeado de gente, como gritando a los cuatro vientos lo perfecta que era su vida. Se acercó un poco más y por un instante Scorpius pensó que le golpearía.

 

—Yo también lo soy —dijo al fin, con la voz apretada, como si estuviera conteniendo un grito.

 

— ¿Si, Potter? ¿Estás seguro? Lo que sentí el otro día en Slytherin, no era precisamente... enorme —las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca, cuando Albus ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

 

—Ya —susurró Albus, para quedar parado a escasos centímetros del rostro de Scorpius, quien contra su voluntad se vio enormemente decepcionado por la odiosa distancia que los separaba.

 

—Eres un idiota —susurró Scorpius, Albus acarició una de sus mejillas con los dedos, el rubio movió la cara en dirección contraria— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a ser el chico perfecto? —Scorpius sintió como Albus pegaba su mejilla a la de él— Potter —susurró y fue lo último.

 

Albus le atacó con un deseo que Scorpius jamás había sentido, resistirlo fue imposible. Albus le estaba mordisqueando los labios, al tiempo que se posesionaba de su cuerpo con una presión apabullante.

 

Scorpius tenía la cabeza inmovilizada por una de las manazas de Potter en su nuca, mientras que la otra lo apretaba de la cintura, al tiempo que ese enorme cuerpo de jugador de Quidditch lo apretaba contra el estante de libros. Se dejó llevar, Albus se coló entre sus piernas, volviendo más feroz el agarre, Scorpius solo tenía las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Albus. Eso estaba genial, estaba increíble, Albus además de hacerlo todo bien, besaba de las mil maravillas y eso no era justo, porque Scorpius estaba lleno de mierda y Potter no, Potter era perfecto y nadie le gritaba cosas ni se burlaba nunca de él. La rabia le embargó, y antes de pensarlo, le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al moreno. Pero Potter solo jadeó dentro del beso, y continúo atacándolo con una lengua demasiado diestra e inagotable.

 

En algún momento dejó sus labios para atacar su cuello. Scorpius sintió el exquisito cosquilleo de esa lengua recorrer el espacio desde detrás de la oreja hasta el borde de la camisa desabrochada.

 

Scorpius sentía su mente hervir, se aferró a los hombros de Albus y se obligó a sí mismo a no emitir sonido alguno.

 

— ¿Puedo demostrar lo contario? —Susurró el moreno en su cuello, con las manos sospechosamente cerca de su pantalón.

 

—No —dijo Scorpius, y lo dijo claro y ronco, una negativa tan llana, que sintió como Albus se congelaba—. Aléjate de mí, Potter —escupió, sin moverse. Albus se demoró unos cuantos segundos en erguirse y mirarlo, estaba sonrojado y despeinado y Scorpius quiso golpearlo por el anhelo que sintió.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque no se me antoja.

 

— ¿Se te antojará algún día?

 

Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder, no quería seguir hablando, hablar no era lo suyo. Se alzó de hombros y se recargó sobre el estante de libros. Albus se mordisqueó los labios y se fue.

 

Vinieron un puñado de semanas en donde Scorpius tenía que hacer esfuerzos para ver a Albus, no le costó mucho caer en cuenta de que le estaba evitando. Bien, quizás todo este asunto solo tenía ese final, con cada uno huyendo del otro. Si la respuesta estaba en quitar de su memoria los mullidos labios de Potter sobre su garganta, entonces llenaría su mente de otros labios sobre sí mismo y fin del cuento.

 

—Estás como muy loquillo últimamente ¿No?

 

— ¿Me vas a venir a dar sermón moralista tú, de entre toda la gente, Rose Weasley?

 

—Yo solo comentaba —dijo sonriendo Rose, dándole un profundo trago a su vodka sabor naranja.

 

—Si claro —refunfuñó Scorpius. Estaban sentados en el salón de Astronomía, no había fiesta en ninguna de las casas y James se había echado novia, así que serian solo ellos dos por esa jornada.

 

—Albus está de guardia esta noche —Comentó Rose pasándole la botella, Scorpius le lanzo una mirada sorprendida—. Tranquilo, no es que lo invitara, solo le avise, para que hiciera la ronda por aquí ¿Por qué le tienes tanta bronca?

 

— ¿Tú no?

 

— ¿Es una broma? —Rose le miro medio flipada— Albus es genial, es el único que no me dice 'pareces una sin hogar Rose'.

 

—Entonces está ciego, por si pareces una sin hogar —Rose le pegó en la pierna—. El _grunge_ está muerto cariño.

 

—Lo mismo podría decir del punk, idiota —Contestó Rose sonriendo—. Tarado —agregó en voz baja— ¿Y sabes qué? Me voy a buscar a mi primo, que será el favorito de todos, pero al menos no me trata como una lacra —Se levantó con dificultad y escupiendo un “Disculpa” desapareció por la escalera de caracol en frente de un carcajearte Scorpius.

 

Volvió unos minutos después con Albus Potter en carne y hueso agarrado del brazo, Scorpius silbo — ¡Felicidades, lo encontraste!

 

—Rose, no deberías andar por los pasillos medio borracha, te podrían expulsar.

 

—Si Rose, escucha al chico, tiene cara de listillo —Albus le lanzó una mirada ceñuda y Scorpius rio—. Lo siento, señor listillo.

 

—No Albus, no escuches al amargado, Malfoy es un amargado —Rose tironeó del brazo de su primo hasta que lo sentó en el piso, cerca de las ventanas—. Mira que noche, Al —Rose se recargó en el costado del chico y bufó—. Malfoy amargado.

 

—No deberían beber aquí.

 

— ¿Dónde nos dejas beber, eh Potter?

 

Albus giró la vista y le miró de forma tan intensa que Scorpius se sintió aun más borracho. Potter no dijo nada en respuesta, solo suspiró con fuerza, pasó el brazo por la espalda de Rose y la recargó contra su hombro completamente dormida. Scorpius siguió dándole pequeños tragos a su botella naranja.

 

—Potter —dijo Scorpius después de una eternidad— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

 

Albus le miró sin dejar de acariciar el corto cabello de Rose— No sé —dijo al fin, con un suspiro.

 

— ¿Quieres algo más que mirarme, Potty? —Preguntó Scorpius con un sonsonete borracho. Albus asintió con lentitud— ¿Qué quieres Potty?

 

Albus suspiro con fuerza y negó suavemente— Basta.

 

— ¿No es acaso esa perfecta noviecita tuya suficiente?

 

—Basta Malfoy.

 

— ¿Eres de esos que te gusta tocar fondo, Potter?

 

—Tú no eres fondo, Malfoy.

 

— ¿Quieres tocarme? —preguntó en un susurro Scorpius, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia Albus, sin ser muy consiente como esté tensaba todo el cuerpo.

 

—Sí —susurró aun más bajito Albus, con la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas ardiendo.

 

Scorpius le sonrió, borracho perdido, como siempre tenía que estar para poder jugar así con Potter.

 

Albus bajó la mirada y removió a Rose— Hora de dormir —le dijo al oído, Rose gruñó algunas cosas incomprensibles y Albus le levantó con suavidad, tomándola de un costado. Scorpius vio como se ponían de pie frente a él y se encaminaban a la escalera, se demoró unos instantes en decidir que iría con ellos.

 

Camino detrás de Albus Potter mientras este arrastraba a Rose hasta las mazmorras. Fue increíble no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, más que a unos cuantos fantasmas indiferentes. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Albus se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del cuadro y Scorpius dijo bajito la contraseña, no porque no quisiera que Albus la escuchara, sino porque todo estaba muy silencioso.

 

Albus entró primero, Scorpius le siguió de cerca y le hizo señas a Albus hacia donde estaba el dormitorio de Rose. El moreno pareció entenderlo muy bien o quizás ya sabía a dónde estaban dichas habitaciones, porque la llevó medio a rastras de inmediato.

 

Scorpius se sentó en uno de los sofás de la abandonada sala común de Slytherin, miró el fuego que estaba en sus últimas llamas y se preguntó qué hora serian y que tan borracho estaría. Albus volvió a parecer después de una eternidad.

 

— ¿Qué tan borracho estas? —preguntó Albus en voz muy baja.

 

—Eso mismo me estaba preguntando —dijo Scorpius.

 

— ¿Y?

 

—No lo suficiente.

 

— ¿Lo suficiente para qué? —susurró anhelante Albus.

 

Scorpius miró a su interlocutor, estaba arrodillado en frente de él y decidió que al demonio, si el chico perfecto quería jugar con tierra, era asunto suyo. Llevo las manos al rostro de Albus y tiró de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso tórrido y necesitado. Albus tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder, en tomar el rostro del rubio con fuerza y jadear contra sus labios. Scorpius que era más bajo y más delgado, se vio inundado por Potter y eso no le era suficiente. Quería acercarlo y quería tocarlo por todas partes a la vez. Albus tampoco parecía muy seguro de donde poner las manos, porque estas lo recorrían de norte a sur y de este a oeste sin descanso.

 

No fue consciente de cuando terminaron recostados sobre el sofá, pero agradeció que fuese uno grande, donde el enorme cuerpo de Potter cupiera sin problemas.

 

— ¿Ahora, ahora estas lo suficientemente borracho?

 

—Cállate Potter, antes que me arrepienta —susurró Malfoy en un jadeo ronco.

 

Y fue suficiente, Potter volvió a atacar los agotados labios de Scorpius, a restregar su firme cuerpo contra el delgado de Malfoy.

 

Era increíble y Scorpius no quería que parara, el roce era maravilloso y si se detenía, era capaz de matarlo. Los besos se esparcieron por su cuello y por la parte del pecho que dejaban a la vista los botones abiertos de su camisa, Potter era ávido e incansable. Scorpius jamás se había sentido así de deseado, Potter no estaba presionando a nada, solo parecía absorto disfrutando lo que él había decido entregarle.

 

Su cara volvió a la de Scorpius, junto sus frentes y jadeando contra sus labios, siguió un suave y enloquecedor vaivén con las caderas. Estaba apoyado en los codos, uno a cada lado de Scorpius, quien no sabía que lo tenía más excitado, si el vaivén contra su entrepierna o el espectáculo que era Albus Potter jadeando contra su rostro.

 

Levantó la cara y rozó sus labios contra los del moreno, Albus pareció despertar de un sopor, y terminó de matar la distancia que existía entre ellos, dándole un suave beso, sin dejar de mover las caderas ni un solo instante.

 

Por mucho que Scorpius se odiara en la mañana, tendría que reconocer que eso había sido lo mas erótico de toda su vida. Se corrió apenas unos minutos después, como un buen chico de dieciséis años que es empotrado contra un sofá por un tipo que parecía sacado de la portada de  una revista. No era un juego limpio, Scorpius se sentía tramposo, como si estuviese haciendo trampa de forma inconsciente.  

 

—Dime que vamos a repetir —dijo Albus después de unos minutos de quietud y silencio.

 

—En tus sueños, Potter —susurró Malfoy, rogando por que no se notara el jadeo que había escapado de sus labios.

 

—Más que en mis sueños —dijo sonriendo Potter, al tiempo que se movía y levantaba. Scorpius miro al rededor, ya estaba aclarando ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí, rozándose, como para que ya estuviese amaneciendo?

 

—Vete, va a amanecer —dijo, alejando a Potter de su cuerpo.

 

—Ya —Albus se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa, sin mirar a Scorpius.

 

—Se podría repetir —dijo Scorpius, quitando pelusa inexistente de las mangas de su chaleco— Pero nadie tiene que saber.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—No quiero que nadie sepa, Potter —dijo Scorpius, levantó la vista, intentando por todos los medios sonar amenazador—. Y no vas a terminar con tu noviecita ni nada por el estilo —Albus abrió la boca—, a menos que te pongas a andar con otra.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Porque no quiero que te hagas la mas mínima ilusión Potter —Scorpius se puso de pie, y una vez más detestó estar tan por debajo de Potter, en todos los sentidos posibles—. Esto es solo un juego ¿Vale?

 

Albus le miró por tanto tiempo, que Scorpius pensó que se negaría, que saldría todo su perfecto ser, que se reusaría a mentir o incluso diría algo como “¿Cuando quise yo algo contigo?”. Pero Albus no dijo nada de eso, cerró la boca y arrugó el ceño— Hecho —dijo, y le besó una vez más—. No le diré a nadie que te tuve jadeando y no dejare a mi novia —susurró y se fue.

 

Scorpius se sentó en el sofá y se durmió con el olor de Albus Potter llenando sus sentidos. Cuando quiso arrepentirse de ese absurdo trato, ya era muy tarde.

_-Continuara-_


End file.
